Bring me out of the Darkness
by Lyns26
Summary: This is the Squeal to 'Bring me to life'. It's Summer and Jeremy heads back to Mystic Falls. Will Damon find out he's back? Will Jeremy find out what his Sister has done to protect him?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Characters belong to CW and The Vampire Dairies. I own nothing.**

**A/N – ****Hey guys! Happy Monday! Hope everyone had an awesome weekend. Well this is the Squeal to 'Bring me Back to Life'. Its set four months after the last chapter in the first fic. Basically, Jeremy has been living with family in Denver and it's now Summer vacation and heads back to Mystic Falls. He is seeing someone new, a cute guy named Kol and has a new friend called Anna. (Kol isn't a vampire in this story but Anna still is and Jeremy doesn't know) Hope you enjoy this and please Review. If you like it I will write more!**

**Jeremy's POV.**

I'm at the train station, waiting to go back to Mystic Falls for the summer. I don't really want to go back. I love my life here, I have a great boyfriend and an awesome best friend, she reminds me a lot like Vicky apart from the drug thing. I can't really remember why I decided to move here, but I knew it was the best for me. Too much had happened back home, my parents and Vicky. Needed a fresh start. I met Kol in art class, his parents moved here from England and has the sexiest accent. We became really good friends and one day, he told me had feelings for me. I liked him, but something was stopping me go there with him, I had no idea what it was, it was like I was waiting for someone else. the closer we got, the more I liked him and we have been together since. My friend Anna and Kol don't really get on, he's tried to like her but she makes it hard for him. I don't know why she's like that. Anna is quite clingy, but in a good way. She's also obsessed with Vampires. She's tried to make me a believer, but I just find it all stupid. I'm looking forward to seeing my sister, he talk on the phone a lot, but it will be good to see her. As my train approaches, I hug Kol tightly and give him a kiss goodbye. I'm really going to miss him.

Elena picked up from the station, she looked worried, but told me everything was fine. Once we got home, I headed up to my old room, everything was where I had left it. As I started at the room, I began to feel an ache, like I was missing someone. But it wasn't the feeling I have with my parents or Vicky. It was weird. I head over to my computer desk and pick up my old sketch pad, it's been months since I last drew. I'm flicking through my old drawing when I come across one, it's a drawing of an older man, half naked, lying on my bed. I Can't remember drawing it or him. I jump at the sound of knocking at my door.

"Come in" I shout.

"Hey, Jenna just made lunch" my sister smiled at me.

"Do you know who this is?" I ask her.

"Uhm, no don't have a clue" Elena looks on edge.

"weird" I stare at it with confusing.

After lunch, Elena's boyfriend, Stefan came over. Was the second time of meeting him, the first time was the day before I left for Denver. We hung out all afternoon, I was dying to get out of the house, but my sister kept making excuses to stay in.

I head upstairs, I can hear my sister and her boyfriend talking in her bedroom, I stop in the hall and listen, I don't why I want to ears drop on the conversation.

"You need to stop worrying, he's not coming back" Stefan says.

"You don't know that! What if he comes back and tries to-"

"he won't, he thinks he's gone for-"

Stefan pops his head out of the bedroom door. "hello Jeremy!" he greets me.

"Hi, was just going to my room" I walk past.

I wonder who they were talking about. Before I could sit on the bed, Elena walks in.

"Hey, you okay?" she asks.

"Yeah, who were you talking about?" I'm curious.

"you heard that? No one important" my sister smiles at me. I can tell she's lying. I can always tell when she is.

**Damon's POV.**

**New York.**

I'm dancing in a night club, bottle of whisky in one hand and a blonde on the other. She has been eyeing me up all night, I'm not the slightest bit interested, but she will make a good snack later. I left Mystic Falls the night my brother betrayed me. I spent the next four months, travelling and eating anything in sight. I didn't care any more, what feelings I did have are gone. I prefer this Damon. Not giving a crap what people think and do and eat whatever I choose. I've put Jeremy and that boring ass town behind me.

After the club finished, the blonde and I staggered into the Ally, pretending I was enjoying kissing her. I stare into her green eyes and compel her not to make a sound. After I'm done bleeding her dry, I throw her onto the ground and I'm about to leave, when I see a male figure looking at me in the shadows. I knew who it is was.

"Hello Brother" Stefan greets me.

I stare at him in rage. One look at that bastard and everything he came back. "you shouldn't of came here Stefan" I say through gritted teeth.

"And why is that?" my younger brother asks.

I pick up a bit of wood from the ground and quickly put it through his stomach. I was always the fastest one out of us two. I leave him to remove the stake by himself.

He had some nerve, just showing up like that! How did he find me anyways? Why has he came to see me? He and Elena got what they wanted, so why come to New York? Unless, is Jeremy back in Mystic Falls? Maybe that's why my brother came to see me, to make sure I was far too busy and hated him so much I would never come back. I guess I'm the smarter one after all. I pick up my cell out of my jacket pocket and dial a number. "Hi, can I book a flight to Mystic Falls? Thanks. Oh yes, one way ticket".

**A/N – like the first chapter? Let me know! x**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Characters belong to CW and The Vampire Dairies. I own nothing.**

**A/N – ****Hope you enjoy this and please Review. If you like it I will write more!**

**Jeremy POV.**

I'm putting my bag in the trunk of the car, when my sister comes out, she looks worried. I over heard her talking to Bonnie this morning about how she hasn't heard from Stefan last night and think some-thing's wrong. Seeing Elena going through boy troubles, reminded me how much I'm missing Kol we spoke on the phone for two hours last night, but it wasn't the same. He said he's going to try come and see him soon, I hope so. I hope Elena doesn't keep going on about her boyfriend the whole time we're at the lake house. I haven't been there since my parents accident, but I wanted to go.

Once Stefan got here, Elena was a lot more calm, but still on edge. He didn't look too good himself. I was in the lounge when I heard the door knock. My sister told me not to answer it. I laugh at her. _What the hell is her problem?_ I open the front door and stand there in shock.

"Anna?" I say stunned.

"Hey Gilbert!" she smiles back at me. "you going to invite me in?"

"Yeah, come in" I say still shocked she's here.

Once she's in, she stares at Stefan, like she knows him. "Elena, Stefan, this Anna, a friend of mine from Denver"

Both of them nod and smile. They go back upstairs to get stuff sorted for the lake house.

"What are you doing here, Anna?" I had to asks.

"Well, I never got the chance to say goodbye and I wanted to see you, is that ok?"

"Uhm, yeah. But you could of called first. We're heading out to my parents lake house this weekend"

"And I'm in the way, I get it. I'll just go" she gets up.

I feel bad now. "No, don't be stupid. There's plenty of room" I smile.

Elena suggested that Anna and I should go pick up food from the grill before we head. Why do I get the feeling she wants to get rid of me? It was her idea to go to the lake house.

**Damon's POV.**

I'm at the Gilbert house. I stare at the porch, where Jeremy and I spent the whole night talking. Feels like a lifetime ago. I knock on the door and the shock on Elena's face. Amused me.

"Hello, Can Jeremy come out and play?" I joke with a huge grin on my face. I grab the door just as she's about to close it. I make my into the home. The Gilbert girl rushes over to her perfect Stefan. My brother stands there guarded, like he's about to attack.

"What are you doing here, Damon?" The long haired brunette asks, her breathing uneven.

"I came to see my good friend Jeremy" I smile.

"He's not here" Stefan snaps.

I knew he wasn't here. I watched him and his little vampire friend get into the car.

"I think you should leave, before I make you" my little brother threats.

I laugh. "You know Elena, I've never had a problem with you, yes I find you very annoying and your voice goes right through me. But that's as far as it went. But you really hated me, why?"

"You know why" she says through gritted teeth.

"because I gave your brother my blood? No, you hated me before then"

"I didn't hate you, Damon. I hated the choices you made"

"and one of them being your brother?"

She didn't answer me back. I walk closer to her, but she steps back towards Stefan. "you of all people should know, you can't help who you fall in love with!"

"Love?" she spits out in disgust.

"Yes, Elena. Love"

"You don't know the meaning of that word" she hits out.

"that's were your wrong, I did once, but you and your puppy dog, took that away from me. Now I wonder how Jeremy would feel once he learns the truth?" I threat.

"Why can't you just leave him alone? He's moved on with his life. He doesn't need all of this, he's been through enough"

my smile fades. "I didn't come back for Jeremy"

"Then why did you?" my brother asks.

"To make your life a living hell. Goodbye brother" I smile one last time and head out the door.

I end up at the Grill, sitting at my usual seat at the bar, I order my whisky and look around to see who looks good to eat, when I see him. Jeremy Gilbert. He looks great as ever, gets got more mussels than the last time I saw him, his top looks like its about to burst off him. His hair is shorter too. I prefer it long. He notices me and stares longer than he should of. Even though Stefan took away his memories of me, he will be confused to why I look familiar. I watch his little friend by his side. I wonder if he knows who is friend really is? I watch her go to the rest-room and follow her. Once I grab her into the bathroom, her face is in horror to see me.

"I thought you left town" she asks.

"You thought wrong. Does your mother know you're back in Mystic Falls?" my eyes widen.

"She's dead. A hunter found her and killed her" she looks sad.

"So why are you back here?" I was curious.

"I know Jeremy from Denver, I don't have anywhere else to go"

"Does Jeremy know?"

"No, he doesn't believe in vampires" she rolls her eyes.

"Hurt him and I will kill you" I stare into her eyes, so she knows the threat I just made was a promise.

I watch him pick up the food and leave with the vampire. The ache in my heart appears once again. I could compel him to remember everything, but is it fair on him? Or is it really for the best for him not to remember me? Not to remember the nights we shared together or to even remember how we healed one another from the pain we have both shared.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Characters belong to CW and The Vampire Dairies. I own nothing.**

**A/N – ****Thank you the lovely review and thanks to the people following the story. Hope you all are enjoying it. I won't drag out the whole Jeremy can't remember thing. But it's depending what feels right as I'm writing.**

**Jeremy's POV.**

The weekend has been and gone. Once we got up there, everyone began to relax and enjoy themselves. It reminded me about the times I spent with Vicky. Swimming in the lake and trying so hard not to get caught smoking weed. The last time we were up here together was when I told her I think I might be gay and she kissed me just to make sure. I miss her so much. Anna reminds me a lot of her, but Anna can be intense at times. I would of never put her down as the type of girl that needs attention, but she's like that with me, I try to put that at the back of my mind though as she is a really good friend. My sister offered her to stay at ours for a while until her mother gets back from France. I think it's a bit weird how Pearl would just run off to France without her daughter, but I guess everyone has family drama.

It's a beautiful summer day and Anna's begging me to take her to the Lockwood party. I didn't want to go in case of running into Tyler, he was a bit of a dick the last time I saw him. She finally convinced me to go to the Grill instead.

Vicky's brother Matt is there, he just got a summer job at the Grill. It was good to see him. After his sister died, he went to LA with his mom, but came back to finish high school. It was good seeing him, we talked for a while, telling him about my new life in Denver, but Anna ended up dragging me to the pool table.

After three games of pool, I decide to go home, which Anna moaned about, as I put on my jacket, I notice the young guy walking in. my whole face lights up, I can't believe it. I run over to him with a huge grin on my face.

"What are you doing here?" I asks after nearly hugging him to death.

"I went by your house, but your aunt told me you would be here" Kol's smile fades once he sees Anna. "Anna, doesn't surprise me that you're here" I hate the fact they don't get along.

Kol and I head to the bar to get drinks. He looks annoyed.

"What's wrong?" I ask.

"I came here to see you, not your stalker!" he moans.

"She's my friend, she has nowhere else to go"

"That what she told you?"

"what are you talking about?"

"Oh come on Jeremy, she never leaves you alone" Kol snaps

"That's not true. How about I tell her that its just going to be me and you tonight, ok?"

"Fine" he sighs "I need to call my mom, tell her I made it here safe" he kisses me on the cheek and heads out back to make the call. I notice a dark haired guy staring at me, I've seen him before in here and I could swear I know him from somewhere, but can't put my finger on it. I go to pay the bartender and when I look back around, the stranger is gone.

It's been twenty minutes since I last saw Kol, it wouldn't take him that long to call his parents, would it? I see Elena and Stefan walk in, I quickly rush up to them.

"Hey, have you seen Kol anywhere?" I ask my sister, as she knows what he looks like. My time in Denver, she kept asking who my new boyfriend was, so finally sent her pictures of him.

"Kol's here?" Elena asks confused.

"Yeah, I can't find him anywhere, he said he was going to make a call out back"

"Maybe, he's still out back?" Stefan states.

I head out to the back of the grill, most people come here for a quick smoke or a quickly. I shout on him a few times, but hear nothing. I'm about to head back inside, when I notice a dark red puddle near the corner, I turn round once I get to the puddle and my face is now in horror. Kol is lying there with his eyes opened and blood on his neck. I scream so loud that people start to come out. I'm beside my boyfriend, trying to wake him up, but nothing. I knew right away that he was dead.

**Damon's POV.**

I walk out of the bathroom and notice that everyone is in a panic, a few people are calling the police. Before I know it, Stefan has me up against the wall.

"What the hell did you do?" he says with anger in his eyes.

"What are you talking about?" I push him off me.

"So, it's just a coincidence that Jeremy's boyfriend is dead with Vampire bites?"

I wasn't sure what hurt the most, the fact my brother is accusing me of killing someone or the fact Jeremy has a boyfriend.

"Think what you like, little brother" I smile and down the rest of my whisky.

"This isn't over Damon!" My brother shouts while I walk away. I watch the paramedics take away the body. The police department already stated it was an animal attack, how long are they going to keep up with that lie? I see the Gilbert boy talking to one of the Policemen, he looks scared and hurt. I can see the tears in his eyes. This is the last thing I wanted for him, to lose another person he cares about. After another glance at Jeremy, I vanish into the darkness.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Characters belong to CW and The Vampire Dairies. I own nothing.**

**A/N – ****OMG! Kol's been killed by a vampire! do you think Damon did it but didn't know he was with Jeremy? Or do you think someone else did it? Hope you enjoy! (PS. It's been a week since Kol's death)**

**Jeremy's POV.**

I'm back in Mystic Falls, I went to Denver for a few days to be with Kol's parents. Why does this keep happening to me? Everyone I love and care about ends up dead! I've been in my bed since I got back, that was two days ago. I'm sick of everyone being so nice to me. Elena has been quiet. The night of his death, she kept saying sorry to me and crying. Why was she sorry? It wasn't her fault. It was an animal attack, the same as Vicky. Anna came with me to Denver, she hasn't left my side. As much as I know she's trying to be a good friend and be there for me, but I really wish everyone would just leave me alone. Kol was the most sweetest person I knew. He was the typical boy next door. And I still can't believe he's gone. Maybe if I went outside with him, no one of this would of happened! I blame myself.

I had to get out of the house, Elena was checking on me every ten seconds. Anna tried to come with me, but I made it clear I wanted to be on my own.

I found myself at my parents grave. I lean my back on the stone and just let everything come out, my parents, Vicky, Kol and the horrible feeling I've been having since I came back here. My crying must be loud as I can hear someone coming towards me, I look up and see the stranger from the Grill.

"Hey, you ok?" he asks me.

"Does it look like it?" I snap while wiping the tears off with my sleeve.

"I heard about your, friend. I'm sorry" his apology actually looked sincere.

"Do I know you?"

"I'm Stefan's brother, Damon. We met a couple of times"

"I can't remember"

"Didn't think you would" he looks at me.

Why couldn't I remember him? I mean, look at him, who wouldn't remember him.

He sits down beside me and offers me some of his whisky bottle. I swing it down, leaving a burning feeling in my chest. He wanted to know about Kol and what kind of person he was. I thought it was weird him asking me this, but I felt comfortable talking to him.

I arrive home five hours later, hammered. Jenna wasn't too happy with it, but because of what has happened, she let it go. My sister on the other hand, didn't let it go. She told me she could fix it if I wanted her to. I asked what she means by that, but she didn't answer. How could she possibly fix this? Kol is gone and he's not coming back.

**Damon's POV.**

I arrive back at the boarding house, Stefan waiting for me. The way that he treats me, you think he was the big brother and not me. He thinks I killed Jeremy's little _friend_. He walks closer to me and smells the booze of me.

"That's funny, I swore Jeremy came home smelling the exact same" he tightens his fists.

"Relax little brother, it was just a friendly drink"

"What's the matter with you Damon? You know Elena doesn't want you anywhere near him!"

"Have you forgotten something? I don't care what you and your little pet think or want, I'll do whatever I please"

"Look, I know you hate for what I did, but don't take it out on Elena, she's been through enough"

"awe, the poor Gilbert's" I mock.

"Just stay away"

As he turns around, I'm already in front of him, I grab his neck tightly and snap. "Stop telling me what to do" I say looking at my brothers body on the floor.

I stare at king size bed, the last time I slept in that bed was with Jeremy. It was the day my brother ruined my life by taking away his memories of me. He told me, he might change his mind about becoming a vampire, apart of me was thrilled to hear him say that but I didn't want to force it on him, like I did before. I just remember looking at him and thinking of how much I loved this boy. His smile, his eyes, that amazing body of his. And in a heart beat, it was all gone. I was going to tell him that night, that he saved me and that for the first time I didn't feel like the monster everyone thinks i am. Maybe I shouldn't of came back, I told my brother it was because I want to kill him, but deep down I know why. Seeing the Gilbert boy today in the graveyard, broke my heart. Seeing him the same way I saw him the first night I met him. I want to take away all his pain, but the right way, not the easy way, Elena and Stefan did. I was a better person with him, why couldn't of they saw that? Elena only saw what she wanted to see. An Evil monster.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: Characters belong to CW and The Vampire Dairies. I own nothing.**

**A/N – ****Hope you guys are enjoying this!**

**Jeremy's POV.**

I'm at the Lockwood's brunch with my Sister and Aunt Jenna. Anna invited herself. I think my family are now getting fed up with her being around so much. Elena has even hinted to me that she should try and call her mom to find out where she is. I'm hiding out in the study when the door opens. Tyler is shocked to see me. I tell him I'm trying to get away from my paparazzi. He just got back from visiting his uncle. Tyler seems different to me. The last time I saw him, he was on edge and scared of something. But now he's calm and alert. Which I find odd. He told me I wouldn't believe him even if he told me. I was curious to know what it was.

As I leave the study, I smack right into Damon Salvatore. I find myself staring again. I don't what it is about him, its like I'm drawn to him or something. He smiles at me and heads towards the bar. Before I could even get the chance to follow him, Anna is in front of me. I grunt. But she chooses to ignore it.

**Damon's POV.**

I watch Jeremy walk off with the vampire. I spot the person I've been looking for, Bonnie Bennett. The witch. I grab her and pull her into the study.

"Don't make me hurt you" she shouts.

"Relax witch, I just want to talk"

"That means you want something, what?" she snaps.

"Is there a spell to get someone's memory back?"

"What?" She asks confused.

"Is there?"

"Why do you want to kn-" she realises. "you want me to cast a spell on Jeremy"

"Maybe" I smile.

"Why not just Compel him?"

"Because he's wearing a Vervain bracelet. And I'm also guessing there's Vervain in the water at the Gilbert house"

"Look, I agree what Elena and Stefan did was wrong. But there's no way in hell I'm helping you"

"Bonnie, Bonnie. I was really hoping we could do this the easy way" I stare at her.

"You really care about him, don't you?" she looks shocked for some reason.

She finally agreed to help me. But the spell isn't easy. We would need to find a way to convince Jeremy to come back to mines and since he barely knows me, I've got a feeling he will say no. The Bennett witch leaves the party and says she will call me when she finds the spell. In the mean time, I'm starting to get a little bit peckish.

I'm back at the boarding house, waiting on the call from Bonnie. She decided it was best if she brought Jeremy here, since he knows her and all. Stefan is taking Elena out for the evening, so there wont be any interruptions.

I did decide not to make Jeremy remember, but I hate the fact he doesn't know me. It killed me the other night when he didn't know who I was. I know the risk of this. He might not even want to get back with me, I can live with that, I can't live with him not knowing.

Bonnie texted me to tell me that her friend Caroline stopped by her house. Great, the annoying blonde. I texted back telling her to get rid of her and hurry up finding the spell. An hour later, she found it and is on her way to get Jeremy.

**Jeremy's POV.**

I'm sitting on the couch, watching some dumb horror movie with Anna. My sister and her boyfriend are out tonight and Jenna is spending it with my old history teacher. And Anna suggested we have a movie night. It was kind of our thing back in Denver. But tonight I wasn't in the mood.

"Hey, you ok?" my friend asks.

"Yeah"

"Missing Kol?" I could swear I saw her rolling her eyes.

"Of course, I'm never not going to miss him"

"It will get easier" she smiles at me. "You hungry? I can order pizza?"

"Sure" I wasn't hungry though.

The pizza guy knocked on the door, but I realise I don't have any money on me. Anna is upstairs, so I go into her bag to get the cash and I find something, a ring. A ring that I once gave to someone.

I wait in the kitchen for her to come down, the pizza sitting on the table.

"Oh good, I'm starving" she says as she hops into the kitchen.

"I couldn't find any more, so I went into your bag. Hope you don't mind"

"Of course not" she says while grabbing a slice.

"I also found this" I place the ring next to her on the table.

She just stares at it in shock. "Why do you have my family ring in your bag? The same ring I gave to Kol, the one he was wearing that night"

"You shouldn't of went into my back Jeremy" her voice was low and bitter.

I noticed her face changing, it was weird, like she wasn't human. I panic and run towards the front door, but she's in front of me.

**Damon's POV.**

It's been nearly two hours since I last spoke to the witch, waiting impatiently. I hear the front door open and I quickly run to it.

"God, I hate when you do that" Bonnie moans.

"Where is he?" I say confused.

"I don't know. I went by the house, no one was home. So I went to the Grill and Matt hasn't seen him all night"

I start to feel sick, like I just know something is wrong. But what? Could something have happened? Where the hell is he?

**TBC.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: Characters belong to CW and The Vampire Dairies. I own nothing.**

**A/N – ****Thank you for the reviews :) **

**Jeremy's POV.**

I wake up with the feeling of my head burning. Everything felt strange, my eyes hurt and my gums are throbbing. I also woke up, starving. I jump off the motel bed, remembering what happened last night. All I could remember was finding Kol's ring in Anna's bag and her face changing, I tried to run but she stopped me and everything went blank after that. I look around the cheap motel room. _What the hell am I doing here?_ I grab my jacket to leave, but then Anna walks into the room.

"Good! You're a wake!" she smiles at me.

I feel the hunger in my stomach getting stronger. "what have you done to me?"

"You need to eat soon" she ignores my question.

"You killed Kol! Why? How could you do that?" I could feel the tears burning in my eyes.

She walks closer to me, putting her hand on my cheek. "Don't you see Jeremy, I had to do it, he was in the way. And now we can be together, forever."

I push her hand away from me. "what do you mean forever?" at that moment, all my memories were coming back. The truth about vampires, Damon Salvatore and My sister and Stefan compelling me to forget. Everything fell into place. And then pure shock rushed into my body, "NO" No! Please tell me you didn't!" I scream.

"It was the only way Jeremy!" she tries to calm me down.

"You turned me into a vampire!" I shout.

"Well, not yet. You still have to feed"

"What happens if I don't?"

"You die"

I can't believe this is happening. Yeah, I've thought about becoming a vampire, but not like this, not it being forced on me.

"Come, we'll go feed when it's dark" she grabs me hand.

"Get off of me! Are you insane? What made you think I would ever be with you? Did you forget my boyfriend, was a guy?" I snap

"I love you Jeremy and I know you feel it too, the connection we have. We belong together"

"You're crazy" I try to leave, but she stops me.

"Looks like we're eating in tonight, I'll be back later".

It's been twenty minutes since she left. I was starting to feel dizzy, I had to get out of here. I call the guy at the reception and tell them my friend locked me in here by mistake and have to get out. Once he unlocks the door, I run.

**Damon's POV.**

I haven't slept all night, worrying about Jeremy and where he could be. I searched everywhere I could think he could be. I even called Katherine. But if she had him, she would make sure we all knew about it. I had a feeling his little vampire friend is behind all this. But what would she want with him? She already lives with the Gilbert's and is close friends with Jeremy. Why would she kidnap him? I know for a fact once Elena knows he's missing, she will blame me. They always do. I grab my class of blood, when I hear someone outside. I rush to the door, my face is in horror when I see the Gilbert boy, his face is pale and he can barely stand up. I grab him and sit him on the couch. I kneel on the floor, my hands on his face, staring at him.

"Jeremy! What's wrong?" I ask with panic in my voice.

"I had to come see you" he says, barely breathing.

"What happened to you?" I demand.

"V-Vampire" I stutters.

My face turns white as a ghost, no! This is not what I wanted for him! Anger now on my face. "who's done this to you?" I shout.

"A-ana"

my whole body is full of rage, when I get a hold of her, I'm going to rip her heart out.

"Jeremy, listen to me. Have you fed?"

"No" he mutters.

I rush to the basement and grab a couple of blood bags. Once I'm back in the lounge, I quickly put on to his mouth, he moves away. "Listen to me Jeremy, if you don't drink this, you will die! Drink it please" I beg.

I watch him drink the second bag, I saw the satisfaction of his hunger in his face. _How the hell am I going to explain this one?_ I thought to myself. I take the Gilbert boy up to my room to rest. I watch him sleeping, its been such a long time, since he's been in my bed.

I call the Bennett witch and explain what has happened, she of course blamed me. How the hell is this my fault? I didn't turn him! That bitch Anna did. Bonnie agreed to make the day-light ring and she will be over soon as she can.

Soon as she got here, I left. I didn't want to leave him alone. But I really had to pay someone a little visit.

I'm sitting in the darkness of the motel room, what can I say? I like to make things a little bit dramatic. I hear the door the opening, as she enters the room, she sees me. But calls out Jeremy's name. Once the door closes. I'm in front of her, before she can scream, I hold my hand to her mouth. "Remember our little chat in the bathroom? Did you really think I was joking?" I take the stake out of my sleeve and ram it into her heart.

**Jeremy's POV.**

I wake up in Damon's bed. I turn round to face Bonnie, sitting next to me. Her smile fades and tears run down her face. She hands me a blue stoned ring. And told me it would help walk in the sun.

"Did you hear that?" I ask

"Hear what?" Bonnie looks at me confused.

I walk over to the window and I can hear animals running around in the forest, miles away. This is amazing! I hear the bedroom door open and my eyes widen and the sight of seeing Damon.

"I guess this is my cue to leave" Bonnie says and heads out the door.

Damon sits down on the bed and stares at me. He asks how I'm feeling. Words can't describe it. I feel the same but different at the same time. I place my hand on his cheek.

"I remember everything Damon" I whisper.

"I thought you would, it's part of the process, you start to remember every time you have been compelled"

"You never compelled me" I smile.

"No, I didn't."

I stare into his blue eyes. Rage over powered me with what my sister did. How dare she make Stefan compel me into forgetting everything! I control my own life! Damon explained that all my feelings are stronger now and I have to learn how to control them.

"You hungry?" he asks me.

I nod and we both head downstairs to the lounge. I'm on my third bag. I can't believe how good it is. I jump at the sound of someone standing in the door way. Stefan is standing there in pure shock at me with the empty blood bangs around me.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: Characters belong to CW and The Vampire Dairies. I own nothing...I wish I did hmm *dreams***

**A/N – ****So, Jeremy is a VAMPIRE! how will Elena react? Will Jeremy seek his revenge on her for what she's done? Hope you enjoy!**

**Damon's POV.**

Jeremy and Caroline are out for the day, she wanted him to learn a few things, how to compel, how to control his hearing, that sort of stuff. I wanted to be the one to help him with it, but I had bigger problems to deal with. Like my brother walking in on the Gilbert boy sucking on a blood bag! Of course, he went for me and threaten to kill me, the normal brotherly way. Jeremy explained to him that I had nothing to do with it and he wanted to explain it to Elena first. For someone who was forced to be a vampire, Gilbert was taking it rather well, his urges with human blood is better than I thought. I offered to take him on one of my hunting trips, but he was happy to take the blood bags. I know he will make his first kill, it's just a matter of time. I just hope I'm there to help him. It's never easy and the guilt is horrendous. I hear the door slam and right on cue, here comes the Gilbert girl.

"Where is he?" she shouts

"Relax, he's out with Caroline"

"Relax? My brother has been missing for nearly two days! What's going on Damon?"

"I guess my brother hasn't told you" great I thought to myself.

"Told me what?" she looks at her boyfriend.

"Jeremy has been turned" Stefan answers her question.

"What?" her mouth is open with shock and tears are now in her eyes. "Did you do this?" she screams at me.

"No"

"I don't believe you!" she says through gritted teeth.

"He didn't, Anna did" Stefan whispers.

"Anna? Anna's a vampire?" her head now spinning.

"Yes" my brother replies.

"You knew she was a vampire all this time didn't you? Why didn't you tell me?"

"She begged me not to, she told me that Jeremy is her only friend and she has no one else" Stefan tries to put his arms around his girlfriend but she moves away.

"Why would she do this?"

"Why do you think Elena?" I snap "She wanted Jeremy all to herself and for them to live together forever, the bitch was crazy" I down my glass of whisky.

"what do you mean, was?" Stefan asks.

"I killed her, okay? We made a deal, she doesn't hurt him in anyway and she gets to live. She broke the deal so I put her stake through her heart" I smile.

"I can't believe this" Elena sits down, trying to get her head round all this.

"Well believe it!" I respond.

"This, this is all your fault!" she snaps at me.

"How can this possibly be my fault, Elena?"

"If you just stayed away in the first place, none of this would of happened!" she screams.

"How do you know that?" Jeremy's voice ehcos the room.

I turn round to see the Gilbert boy standing in the door frame. He looked at me and smiled. Elena runs to him and checks to see if he's ok. He pulls her away from him and walks towards me.

"This isn't his fault Elena. So stop blaming him" Jeremy cries out.

"Jeremy, I'm so sorry" his sister sobs.

"About what exactly? The fact you tried to control my life and get your boyfriend to take my memories away?"

"I was trying to protect you Jere" his sister explains.

"From what?" the Gilbert boy snaps. "Before Damon, I felt nothing, everything was darkness, I hated living and he took that all away from me. He saved me Elena and I tried telling you this, but you just didn't listen. You didn't make it better, you made it worse"

Elena walks up to her brother, she grabs him and hugs her younger sibling tight. She whispers sorry a million times in his ear.

We all thought it was best that Jeremy stayed here for a few days just until his hunger is properly under control. Stefan tried to talk him into his diet. But Jeremy felt like he could control the human blood if its from the bag.

I couldn't help but smile when I remember what Jeremy said about me to his sister. I felt the same, he did save me. More ways than one. I enter my bedroom to find the Gilbert boy topless. He was getting ready for bed.

"Hey" he greets me.

"bed so soon?"

"Yeah, I'm beat. The talk with Elena really drained me. Never knew vampires could cry"

I roll my eyes. Even though he's now a vampire, he was still Jeremy and I was so happy about that.

"Damon, I know I have my memory back and I know how I feel about you, but Kol has just died and all these emotions are going crazy and I-"

"I get it Jeremy. We have all the time in the world now! I smile. But it was forced. I was stupid to think he would just run to me and we will be together. But life doesn't work out that way. He had a new life in Denver and someone he clearly cared about. But I mean what I said, I would wait for life for him.

**A/N- well? What you guys think? Do you think Jeremy should stay a good vampire? Or do you want to see a dark side to him? Let me know and I will write it! **


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: Characters belong to CW and The Vampire Dairies. I own nothing...I wish I did hmm *dreams***

**A/N – ****Hey Guys! Thanks for the reviews! Glad you are enjoying this. I love writing these guys! Especially Jeremy, can you tell? Lol. Enjoy! **

**Jeremy's POV. **

It's been two weeks since I got turned into a vampire and that my sister now knows the truth. My aunt Jenna on the other hand doesn't. She never believed the 'ghost stories' she was told and doesn't know this world, the world that I am now apart of. I ended up staying in the boarding house longer than I was meant to. I love being around Damon, just not sure if I'm ready to go back there with him. I do love him and I know I always will, but I feel guilty. The only reason I was with Kol was because Stefan took away my memories. I did love and care for Kol, but it's not the way I love Damon, it's different. When I remembered everything that happened, all I wanted to do was hold him tight and never stop kissing him, but something was holding me back, was it Kol? Or was it something else? Something tell me that Damon isn't the best choice for me? He helped in so many ways, he brought me back to life, when I thought the only way was darkness. All I know is that I need time, time to think what I really want. I decide to go see Tyler, I haven't seen him since the Lockwood brunch. Even though things have been weird between us, he has always been my friend.

His mother greets me as I enter the house. All the memories of being here with Tyler all came back to me. I really did miss him. I waited in the den for him to come down. I could already hear him coming out of his bedroom. When he enters the den, his nose wrinkles.

"Can you smell that?" he asks.

"Uhm no?" I laugh at him being weird.

Then he realises that the smell is coming from me. He shuts the room door and walks closer to me. "are you? Are you a vampire?" he whispers.

I was stunned. I had no idea he knew about vampires. But how could he guess what I was just by smelling me. "No! What you talking about" I'm such a bad liar.

"It ok, I know that Caroline is one and the Salvatore brothers" he smiles.

"How do you know all this?" I ask confused.

"Caroline told me. I have to tell you something" he looks at me. Wondering if I can be trusted.

"what?"

"I'm a werewolf" he whispers again.

"what?" I laugh at how stupid that sounded.

"I'm not joking. It's a family curse, my uncle Mason is one too"

"Oh my God. Who else knows?"

"Caroline, Bonnie and the Salvatore"

"Does my sister know?"

"well since she's dating Stefan, I guess so"

it doesn't surprise me that no one told me about this, no one tells me anything. I told him about Anna and her obsession with me. He laughed at the thought of a girl thinking she could be with me. He told me about the accidentally death that happened when he was staying at his Uncles and that's how he became a werewolf. I heard my cell phone jingle from my pocket. I take it out and see I have a text from Damon. I forgot I was meant to meet him at the grill.

I arrive at the Grill twenty minutes late. Damon doesn't look to happy. I walk over to the bar and sit down next to him.

"where have you been?" he asks.

"I went to go see Tyler" I could sense he wasn't happy about it.

"He's dangerous, you should stay away from him"

"why because he's a werewolf?" I lower my voice so no one else hears.

"Exactly. One bite from him can kill you"

"He's my friend, Damon. He wont hurt me"

"whatever you say" he rolls his eyes.

The rest of the night was a drag, Damon was ignoring me. He was jealous? I laugh at the thought. I see Tyler and Andrew walk in. anger and revenge came into my mind. It felt like a life time ago when the red headed jock attacked me. But with my new emotions, everything about that night came back to me and I full of fury. I'm about to walk to them when I feel a hand stopping me. I turn round to face Damon.

"Whatever your feeling or thinking, Don't" he says

"don't tell me what to do" I didn't want to be this way with him, but I was pissed off for him ignoring me all night and now he's telling me what to do! I walk over to the boys and start talking to Tyler, I knew fine well Damon was listening. I ask the Lockwood boy if he wanted to get out of here and go somewhere to talk. A part of me loved making Damon jealous but another part pained me.

He got to the central park of the town and sat down at the bench, I regretted it as soon as I left the grill. The look on Damon's face as I left, destroyed me. Tyler's dark eyes stared into mine, I knew this was a mistake. As he leaned in to kiss me, I jumped up. He said sorry a million times and he must of read the signals wrong. He told me that his feelings for me were coming back but doesn't want to ruin the friendship we have, plus he knows how much I'm into Damon. My heart ached at the sound of his name. I felt awful.

I walk into the Salvatore study, where I find Damon drinking blood from his whisky glass. He looks surprised to see me.

"I thought you were out with Lockwood?" his voice was bitter.

"I've been an idiot" I say as I walk towards him.

"about what this time?"

"you" I'm now standing in front of him, inches away from his face. "I should of done this as soon as I remembered everything" I put my hand on his cheek and stare into those blue eyes of his. I lean in to kiss him but he pulls away.

"Jeremy-"

"you said you'd wait till I was ready, well I'm ready" I smile.

"you sure?"

I lean in and kiss him softly on the lips. His kiss was exactly how I remembered it, soft, tender but with passion. He turns me around and pushes me against the wall. I can see why he went gentle with me when I was human. He grabs both my arms and pins them above my head. He kisses my neck and then back to my mouth as he nibbles on my ear, he whispers "I love you". If my heart was still alive, it would be racing. I gently bite his lip and look into his eyes and say the words I have dying to say. "I love you too".

**A/N – Arrggh! So Jeremy and Damon are finally back together! But will it last? Or will something tear them apart? Hope you have enjoyed this chapter!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: Characters belong to CW and The Vampire Dairies. I own nothing...I wish I did hmm *dreams***

**A/N – ****It's been a few weeks and the boys are together. Even Elena is starting to be ok with them. But will it last? Enjoy!**

**Damon's POV.**

I roll my eyes at the thought of going to this stupid summer festival in town, I'd rather stay in and do other stuff, but Elena wants her brother to go and he wants me to go. When did I become whipped? I squeeze the blood from the bag into my glass, it's been ages since I drank from the vein. Truth was, I didn't even miss it. I stare at Jeremy sitting on my bed sketching, _I miss this, _I thought with a smile. Who knew I actually like being a couple? For the first time in a long time, I was happy. My bother teased me of course. He still thought it was strange that I cared for someone apart from myself. Elena was even starting to talk to me, I knew she was doing it to please her brother, but it was a start. Jeremy looks up at me and smiles. God I love that smile! I stick my clothes on and head downstairs.

My brother has that brooding, worried look on his face. I pretend to listen to him, until he starts going on about the Hospital. Apparently they have moved the blood bag to another location, because a lot have went missing in the past couple of months. This also worried me, as Jeremy has just started to control his thirst. How will he take this? Will he cope?

I drag him out to the woods with Stefan and I. Until we get this sorted, he has to be strong enough to be able to be around humans. He took it rather well, more than I did.

Once we get back to the boarding house, I hand him my bottle of whisky, it helps with the cravings. I can tell he's not a big whisky drinker. We head upstairs for some fun time.

I get off the bed and head for the shower but Jeremy stops me to talk.

"you know there's only four weeks left until summer is over" he states.

"It's been a quick summer"

"not sure if I'm ready to go back to night school"

"you going back to Denver?" he now has my full attention.

"No, I mean here" he looked scared.

I lean in and kiss him on the forehead. "you will be fine"

**Jeremy's POV.**

We arrive at the festival, I tease Damon to go on the rides with me, as I know fine well he wont. After a few rides with my sister, I spot Andrew Clark. The jock who thought it was funny to beat me up. Anger in my eyes. My sister knocks me out of my revenge state and drags me to the cotton candy stand.

"Hey, you ok?" she asks.

"yeah, I'm fine" I lie.

"Stefan told me about the blood bags"

"I'll manage, don't worry about it" truth was, it was all I can think about.

She smiles at me and I head off to find Damon. I can't find him anywhere. I walk past one of the parked trucks and the smell of blood stings my nose. I can feel my face changing as I crave with hunger. I go behind the truck to find Andrew standing there with his hand bleeding.

"What the hell do you want, Gilbert!" he shouts.

But all I can do is stare at his hand. The smell and the sound of his blood makes it hard to fight it. It wasn't just the hunger, a huge part of me wanted to hurt him for what he did to me. He mutters dick to me as he walks away. I quickly grab him and sink my teeth into his neck. The taste of his blood makes me not want to stop.

As his body drops to the ground, I realise what I've just done. I panic. I shake his body to try and wake him up. I bite my arm so blood drips out and hold it up to his mouth, but nothing happens.

"He's dead Jeremy" I hear Damon voice behind me.

"No! He can't be!" I cry out

I look up to see my sister in horror. Stefan says he'll take her of the body and Damon takes me home.

He takes me to the boarding house, trying to calm me down. What have I just done? I just killed someone! Yeah ok, the guy was a dick. But he didn't deserve to die.

Damon hands me a glass of whisky to calm my nerves. But I couldn't stomach it. I feel sick of the thought of what I just did.

"It happens, don't feel too bad about it" Damon breaks the silence.

"Don't feel bad about it? I just killed someone!" I snap

"I know, Jeremy. But you're a vampire. It happens to the best of us when we can't control it"

"Elena saw me" she must think I'm some sort of monster"

"She's worse. She will understand"

"I can't be here, I have to go"

Damon was in front of me now, he places both hands on my face and stares into my eyes. He kisses me on the lips. I was so happy to have him. I ask if I can get another bottle of whisky. I watch him leave the room, a tear runs down my cheek. With another glance at the door, I vanish.

**TBC...**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: Characters belong to CW and The Vampire Dairies. I own nothing...I wish I did hmm *dreams***

**A/N – ****Don't worry! the boys are still together, Jeremy just had to get away. But has it changed him? Will he be able to come back to Mystic Falls? Will ever go back to the old Jeremy that Damon loves so much? Enjoy!**

**Damon's POV.**

It's been a week and a half since Jeremy had vanished. Stefan and Elena drove down to Denver, but no one had seen him. I knew he wasn't there, but they wouldn't listen to me. I tried to tell the Gilbert girl that it's common for new vampires to run away after the first kill. All he needs is time. But the question she asked got me nervous. She asked me what if Jeremy decided to switch his humanity off. "_if he's smart, he won't"_ but it's easy just saying that, we have all done it and at one point Jeremy will do the same. I just hope I'm there to help him, but in the meantime I just to give him space, it's what he needs. Elena has other plans. She has already went to the police department and put pictures of him all over town and outside it. Yeah, cause that will make him want to come home! She started going on about if I loved him as much as I say I do, I'd be as worried as her and would want to look for him. Why is she always so dramatic? I am worried and I do want to look for him. But what good will it do? He's feeling guilty and horrible right now, he needs time to deal with it.

I head downstairs to the lounge, Elena is leaving her brother another voice mail message. I roll my eyes. I pick up a take out menu.

"Anyone feel like Chinese tonight?" I smile.

"This isn't funny, Damon!" Elena moans. "He must be somewhere! Where do young vampires go when they have just killed someone and feel lost?"

Stefan and I look at each other. We knew exactly where he was. But did I want to join them on the Gilbert hunt? Will it just makes things worse?

We arrive in new York city about 7pm. I want to see him but I have this feeling that this isn't a good idea. Elena doesn't know what she's getting herself into.

"Wait, the club Jeremy is in, is called Fangs?" Elena asks.

"Yes, it's where new vampires go after the guilt of the first kill" Stefan replies.

"so it's a club only for vampires?"

"Yes! And humans too" I say.

"Only the ones that know about us and want to get used" Stefan continues.

"Used?"

"who want to get fed off of" I say as I cross the street.

We get to the basement door. The doorman looks as us, he knows we are old vampires but lets us in anyways. The place is dark and loud, just as I remember it. Elena stands close to Stefan, she can feel all the new vampires staring at her.

"Damon!" I hear a voice behind me.

I turn round and see an old friend, Russ. Haven't seen him since the 90s. He owns the club and pretty much all the young vampires. Once a new vampire heads to the city, feeling lost and scared. Russ seeks them out. Gives them a place to stay and humans to eat. But with Russ, everything comes with a price. That's mostly why I came here, hoping he hasn't got to Jeremy.

He stares at Elena and smiles. Stefan makes it clear that she is his. She didn't take to well to that comment. But if a human belongs to a vampire, they can't touch them. Finally I spot Jeremy, he's dancing on the dance floor, with a human who seems to have blood running down his neck. Elena's face is in horror.

"He looks-" she starts saying.

"High?" I say. "it's because he is, he's high on human blood"

I walk over to the dance floor and tap on Jeremy's shoulder. He turns round and hugs me tightly.

"What are you doing here?" he shouts over the loud music.

"We came to take you home"

"Home? I'm not going home!" he starts dancing again.

I notice the human he's dancing with, he doesn't look to happy with me. I see that Russ has already got to Jeremy. Great. I grab the Gilbert's arm and drag him to the exit door, but to bouncers are in the way.

"What do you think you are doing?" Russ' husky voice shouts.

"I'm taking him home, he doesn't belong here"

"This is a new side of you Damon" says a shocked Russ.

"He belongs to me. We're leaving" I'm hoping he hasn't agreed to belong to Russ yet.

"Is that true Jeremy?" his smile looks sharp.

"He's my boyfriend" Jeremy speaks.

Russ laughs. "well, you know the drill, if you leave, you can't come back"

Jeremy takes me aside. His face is sweaty and red. "I'm not ready to go back home"

"Jeremy, you don't know this guy like I do. He can't be trusted" I stare at the look on Russ' face. I knew he was listening.

"Damon, I love you. But I have to do this for now. Stay here with me!"

"you know I can't. I'm old, remember?"

He looks at me and kisses me on the lips and heads back to the dance floor.

"The boy has made his decision" Russ Grins.

The two vampire bouncers kick us out of the club and tells us not to come back. Elena is in fits of rage.

"Why the hell did you leave him in there?" she shouts at me.

"He didn't want to leave"

"So?" she screams.

"You don't understand. If I pushed him then he would make the decision that I'm guessing Russ as already asked him"

"Ask him what?" she shouts confused.

"To be his!" I shout back.

"I don't understand"

"Russ is old, like really old. One of the firsts" Stefan speaks up.

"He's an Original?"

"Not exactly, after the Klaus and his family were turned. They decided they didn't want to be alone in the world and turned a lot of humans. Russ being one of them" Stefan looks at me.

"Klaus taught him everything he knew and Centuries later, he moved to New York and Claimed the city as his own, Like Klaus had done with New Orleans. He started turning people, boys around 18, who are lost and have no families. he gives them a taste of this life, a nice place to live, humans to eat and of course consent partying. But once you agree for him to claim you, that's when the shit hits the fan. You start to be his errand boy. Killing innocent people, just to prove you loyalty." I stare at Elena, who looks like she's about to be sick.

"Is Jeremy?" she asks.

"No, not yet. But guessing we have pissed him off, he's going to rush it" my face now tightens. The thought of him using Jeremy like that, angers me.

"did you belong to him?" she asks me.

"No, I almost did. It was the 70s. I wasn't new but I was certainly lost. He found me at a bar, told me he could change my life, a family to love me for who I am. I only went with him because I was hungry. But a few weeks past and I still didn't give him an answer. When I finally said and wanted to leave. He poisoned me with Vervain and locked me up in his basement. But an old friend of mines found me and helped me escape"

"I thought he gives you a choice?"

"He does at first, like tonight with Jeremy, he had a choice to leave but he didn't take it, the longer he stays, the longer he wants them to stay and if you piss him off like I did. You're lucky to be alive"

"We have to do something! We can't let Jeremy say yes!" Elena panics. "Damon, we have to call Klaus! He will be the only person Russ will listen to!"

"Do you think Klaus will even think about helping us?" I spit.

"what about Caroline? He will listen to her!" Elena shouts.

I hate the thought of him getting involved. But we need to get Jeremy out of there! I asks Stefan to call Caroline and see if she will do it. Once she agrees, I tell my brother and his girlfriend to go back to Mystic Falls. Elena refuses. But I demand that she does. I remind her that we pissed Russ off tonight, the first thing he's going to do is look for her. Even if she's claimed or not. All I can think about is Jeremy! The thought of Russ' dirty hands on him makes me blood boil. Let's hope he hasn't said yes or we're all screwed.

**A/N – ok, I know I took the True Blood whole claiming thing and got idea name for the club, I don't own True Blood whatsoever! Just did it for fun and thought it suited with the story. Russ is my own Character that I made him up. Hope you are enjoying this! **


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: Characters belong to CW and The Vampire Dairies. I own nothing...I wish I did hmm *dreams***

**A/N – ****Enjoy!**

**Jeremy's POV.**

I wake up in Russ' apartment. I'm one of the few that has their own bedroom, because of my day light ring. The rest live in an underground apartment with no light coming through. After I came down from my blood rush. I start to think about things more clearly and wish I went with Damon last night. When we got home, Russ asked me to be apart of his family. I told him I have to think about it and he told me not to wait long with the answer. I have enjoyed getting away from Mystic Falls and being a normal vampire, but deep down I know it's not for me. I want to be with Damon. I search the entire apartment for my phone, but can't seem to find it. I grab my jacket and walk towards the door, but one of Russ' bouncers won't let me out. He tells me that I have to wait to get Russ' approval. _What? Who does this guy think he is?_ After I vanished from Mystic Falls. I found myself in the city. I compelled the barman at this cheap bar to serve me. That where I met Russ. He told me that he was an outcast like me. And he found a family like him and it changed him for the better. He gave me a place to stay and took me to his night club. He seemed nice. But I should of known better, vampires are never nice, unless they want something. I head to the study to wait on Russ. Surely he will let me out? He can't keep me stuck here.

I'm waiting for two hours, until finally he arrives. He smiles at me. But I don't respond.

"Jeremy, what's wrong?" he asks.

"Well, I wanted to go out. But your friend wouldn't let me" I moan.

"You should of just called me, and get James to take you out"

"I can't find my phone and I want to go out alone"

"I can't let you do that, you see you're still in my care. What if something happens to you?" His face doesn't change. He still has that smile on his face.

"Then, I'm giving you my answer, No. I don't want to join your family"

His smile fades, his face now hardens. More serious now. "And why is that?"

"I don't belong here"

"Then why didn't you leave with your friends last night?"

"I wasn't thinking straight last night, now I've had time to think about it, I want to go home"

He places one finger on his cheek, like he's thinking about something. "hmm, fine. I'll let you go if you kill a human. Not feed, kill"

"What?" my face is in horror. I can't believe he just said that to me.

"It's Simple Jere, may I call you Jere? You kill an innocent human and I'll let you go" the smile is now back on his face.

"That won't be necessary" a deep English voice speaks from behind us. I'm confused to who he is but the look on Russ' face tells me, he knows him quite well.

"Klaus! What a lovely surprise! Did you really have to kill my doorman?"

"He looked at me funny" Klaus smirks.

"What do I owe this pleasure?"

"I believe you have something that belongs to a deer old friend" Klaus stares at me.

"Is that so?" Russ' stares at me and looks back at the English vampire. "Well, I'm sorry a deal is a deal"

"I haven't agreed to anything! I told you no!" I shout.

"well then, the boy comes with me" Klaus smirks one more time and tilts his head at me to go over to him. I take my time, scared in case Russ' grabs me. As I get to Klaus, I glance over to Russ, who doesn't look best pleased and I had the feeling that this wasn't over.

Klaus drops me off at the hotel Damon is staying at. I knock on the room door and it swings open right away. I was so glad to see him. He drags me into the room and doesn't stop kissing me. It has been weeks after all. I told him I didn't do anything with the human from the club, I only fed. He rips my top off me and pushes me on to the bed. He whispers _"you are mine and only mine"_ in my ear, which makes me smile. I didn't realise how much I have missed him until now.

After our fun afternoon. We get dressed and head back to Mystic Falls. I call my sister to tell her that I'm ok and I'm coming home. You could hear the cheers from a mile away.

In the car, I tell Damon how sorry I was, for leaving and for not going with him the other night. He brushed it off, like it doesn't matter.

We arrive in Mystic Falls about 7pm. I wanted to go by my house first, it's been so long since I've been there. As the car stops outside the house, I see an ambulance and police cars there. My first thought is Elena and I jump out the car in a panic. I see the body bag coming out of the house and heading to the ambulance. I rush up to Elena and Stefan who are behind them! My sister is in tears.

"Elena! What's happened?" I shout.

"It's Jenna, she dead" Elena sobs.

"We came home to find her lying on the kitchen floor with her neck snapped" Stefan answers.

I stare at Damon in horror. This was a message from Russ.


End file.
